Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-
''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-'' (ペルソナ3 the Weird Masquerade ～群青の迷宮～, lit. Ultramarine Labyrinth) is a stage play based on Persona 3 and the sequel to Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-. Release *'Japan': September 16-23, 2014 (Performance) *'Japan': January 28, 2015 (DVD Release) Profile Gunjou no Meikyuu is a stageplay sequel to Persona 3's original stageplay, ''-Aoi no Kakusei-''. Jun Kumagai returned as the script writer with Kotora Kagurazawa. Shoji Meguro returned as the composer. Like the previous installment, both the male and female protagonists appear, but featured in separate performances. Plot Male Route This play starts off on July 7th at the love hotel, where SEES begun battling the Arcana Hierophant and Arcana Lovers. However one of the Shadow Arcana escaped and made it way to Naganaki Shrine where young boy, Ken Amada (Tomonori Suzuki) was found, unaware about Dark Hour, praying. As the Arcana Hierophant was about to attack Ken, Shinjiro managed to defeated it with his Persona. SEES decide to Ken and injured Koromaru to the dorm where they explain to Ken the situation. After that they will give him time to decide whether to joined SEES or not since Ken has the potential. As the days went by and SEES went Yakushima, although the guys Operation: Babe Hunt went in failure, they encounter mysterious girl on the beach, however she quickly leave. In the evening, after Yukari find out about her father,distraught and ran off, Sakuya decide to go after her, and finally found her at the beach. As Sakuya have a talked with Yukari, Shadows appear during the Dark Hour, and realizing they don't have Evoker or weapons with them leaving them defenseless, the same mysterious girl from before saving them revealing she an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon named Aigis. After their trip went to an end, Junpei met Chidori , who appear to be interest to her somehow. In the eventing, Ken make his decision to joined SEES. In September, Akihiko asked Shinjiro to rejoined SEES, but he refused, however Akihiko mentioned that Ken joined SEES and it was his own decision. In which, Shinjiro change his mind and accepted his offer. During their operation on September 5, they encounter Strega since they won't want SEES to eliminate the Dark Hour and Shadow so they decided locked them from the inside. However their objection remain the same and started to facing the Arcana Chariot and Arcana Justice, after that they split up and find the exit a while fighting the Shadows along the way. As the they manage found the way out, Arcana Hermit appear and Sakuya summon her Persona for final blow. During the Dark Hour, Pharos visited him and telling her about the ordeal, change in life since they last see each other. The next day, Shinjiro secretly cooking and feeding Koromaru, who appears to be affection toward him until he quickly saw Fuuka saw him, as he attempt about to leave, but everyone back from school, so the only thing he can do to hide his apon. Ken asked Shinjiro if he can come to festival , but refused, however Ken decide tried his cooking again with bright expression, he change his mind and decide to go. During the festival, everyone enjoyed, having fun and watching the firework. The following day at Port Island Station , with Junpei and Chidori introduce themselves and starting to getting along, Chidori's Persona started to become berserk and attempted to kill her. Around same time, Sakuya and others witness this don't know what do to help her before being killed. Luckily, Shinjiro was here and quickly gave her Suppressant, thus saving her life. A while Junpei carries unconscious Chidori to the hospital, Akihiko was distraught that Shinjiro been taking drugs in order suppress his Persona and he never tell him. Female Route This play starts off on July 7th at the love hotel, where SEES begun battling the Arcana Hierophant and Arcana Lovers. However after defeating Arcana Lover, the Arcana Hierophant escaped and it was up to Kotone and Akihiko to defeat it due to the others received heavy damaged from it. Meanwhile young boy named, Ken Amada (Waku Sakaguchi) visited Naganaki Shrine to praying to God about his mother, he heard Koromaru and he was injured, unknowingly what was doing on until the Arcana Hierophant appear, but lucky Kotone and Akihiko make it on time. The Arcana Hierophant blocked their attack as it was about to attack Ken, it was defeated by Shinjiro's Persona, Castor. After Shinjiro leaves, The others questioned who was he and how they know him in which Akihiko reveals he used to be member of SEES. As they take Koromaru and Ken to the dorm, somewhere in the outskirt of the Tatsumi Port Island appears, observing them. At the dorm, where everyone gather except Kotone, Ikutsuki and others explain to Ken about Dark Hour, Shadows and Personas, he offered Ken to joined SEES since he has potential, but they will him time to decide before Ken leaves. In July 11th, with SEES enjoyed their vacation, Mitsuru received a call from Ikutsuki and she put her cell phone on speaker and he say that their "certain machine" escaped from the lab and they need to find it and captor it. With the female members starting searching it, Kotone end up being separated from them only ending up deep in forest where she encounter mysterious girl before leaving, after that she is reunited with the group. At night, after Yukari found out about his father, distraught and ran off, Kotone decide to go after her and finally found her at the beach. As Kotone finally calming Yukari with heartfelt words, Shadows appear during the Dark Hour, and realizing they don't have Evoker or weapons with them leaving them defenseless, the same mysterious girl from before saving them revealing she an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon named Aigis. After their trip went to an end, Junpei met Chidori , who appear to be interest to her somehow. In the eventing, Ken make his decision to joined SEES. In September, Akihiko asked Shinjiro to rejoined SEES, but he refused, however Akihiko mentioned that Ken joined SEES and it was his own decision. In which, Shinjiro change his mind and accepted his offer. During their operation on September 5, they encounter Strega since they won't want SEES to eliminate the Dark Hour and Shadow so they decided locked them from the inside. However their objection remain the same and started to facing the Arcana Chariot and Arcana Justice, after that they split up and find the exit a while fighting the Shadows along the way. As the they manage found the way out, Arcana Hermit appear and Kotone summon her Persona for final blow. During the Dark Hour, Pharos visited her and telling her about the ordeal, change in life since they last see each other. The next day, Shinjiro secretly cooking and feeding Koromaru, who appears to be affection toward him until he quickly saw Fuuka saw him, as he attempt about to leave, but everyone back from school, so the only thing he can do to hide his apon. Ken asked Shinjiro if he can come to festival , but refused, however Ken decide tried his cooking again with bright expression, he change his mind and decide to go. During the festival, a while everyone enjoyed, having fun, and with Kotone, Ken and Shinjiro getting along very well, he mention to her that he lost pocket watch from long time ago. The following day, Kotone decide to for Shinjiro's pocket watch and she found it when Officer Kurosawa gave her to which she was looking for. Meanwhile, Junpei and Chidori introduce themselves and starting to getting along, Chidori's Persona started to become berserk and attempted to kill her. Around same time, Kotone and others witness this don't know what do to help her before being killed. Luckily, Shinjiro was here and quickly gave her Suppressant, thus saving her life. A while Junpei carries unconscious Chidori to the hospital, Akihiko was distraught that Shinjiro been taking drugs in order suppress his Persona and he never tell him. Both Routes After the play ended, Tartarus suddenly emerges in the Dark Hour, with Ikutsuki appearing and laughing menacingly before entering Tartarus, thus leading to a cliffhanger ending. Music Here are the list of songs/tracks that were use during the stage play: * Burn My Dread (-P3 the Weird Masquerade ver- (Male version)) sang by Shouta Aoi (Sakuya Shiomi) * On The Night Of Nemesis sang by Tomonori Suzuki (Ken Amada) * Touch my heartstrings sang by Zaq and Shouta Aoi (Aigis and Sakuya Shiomi) * Strega Theme sang by Takeya Nishiyama, Yuuichi Matsumoto, and Haneyuri (Takaya Sakaki, Jin Shirato, and Chidori Yoshino) * Twin Souls sang by Ray Fujita and Yuuki Fujiwara (Shinjiro Aragaki and Akihiko Sanada) * Twin Souls (Solo) sang by Yuuki Fujiwara (Akihiko Sanada) * Brand New Day (P3 the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu ver- (Male version)) sang by Shouta Aoi (Sakuya Shiomi) and rest of the cast. * Soul Phase (-P3 the Weird Masquerade ver- (Male version)) sang by Shouta Aoi (Sakuya Shiomi) and the rest of the cast. * Burn My Dread (-P3 the Weird Masquerade ver- (Female Version)) sang by Kana Asumi (Kotone Shiomi) * On The Night Of Nemesis sang by Waku Sakaguchi Ken Amada) * Touch my heartstrings sang by Zaq and Kana Asumi (Aigis and Kotone Shiomi) * Brand New Day (P3 the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu ver- (Female version)) sang by Kana Asumi (Kotone Shiomi) and the rest of the cast * Soul Phase (-P3 the Weird Masquerade ver- (Female version)) sang by Kana Asumi (Kotone Asumi) and the rest of the cast. Cast *'Male Protagonist' (汐見朔也, Shiomi Sakuya): Shouta Aoi *'Female Protagonist' (汐見琴音, Shiomi Kotone): *'Yukari Takeba': Maho Tomita *'Junpei Iori': Genki Ookawa *'Mitsuru Kirijo': Asami Tano *'Akihiko Sanada': Yuuki Fujiwara *'Fuuka Yamagishi': Marina Tanoue *'Shuji Ikutsuki': *'Pharos': Keisuke Ueda *'Aigis': *'Takaya Sakaki': Takeya Nishiyama *'Jin Shirato': Yuuichi Matsumoto *'Chidori Yoshino': Haneyuri *'Ken Amada': Waku Sakaguchi/Tomonori Suzuki (Double-cast) *'Shinjiro Aragaki': Adaptation Differences There are difference between the game and stage play: * Koromaru is the only member who does not join SEES nor fight alongside them against the Shadows and Strega. * Strangely, both the Arcana Chariot, Arcana Justice and Arcana Hermit appear at the same time in September, although the Arcana Chariot and Arcana Justice was originally supposed to appear in August. * The summer festival was feature in September instead of August. * In both routes, Sakuya/Kotone tried to comforted/talked to Ken after Shinjiro's death (or fell into a coma) instead of Akihiko where he have a talked with him like in the game. * Strangely, Fuuka's Persona Lucia does not evolve into Juno in October. Male Route * In the male version, some of the scenes are based off on the Persona 3 The Movie ''second film. ** Although during the July operation, it some what alter and tone down since instead of he and Yukari captured, the Arcana Lover charmed Yukari and Mitsuru and at first, starting flirting Sakuya before starting attacking Junpei and Akihiko until they come back to their senses. ** During their trip in Yakushima, where the guys prepare of their Operation: Babe Hunt, Sakuya is the only guy not wearing a swimsuit only wearing his summer casual outfit. ** In this stage play version, Sakuya tried to stop Ken attempted to killed Shinjiro a while in the movie, he stayed and fight with SEES to defeated Arcana Fortune and Arcana Strength in the movie version. Female Route * During October operation, Kotone witness Ken confront Shinjiro and Takaya's interference (However Jin appear with him as well) in which, was not feature in the game. where she and others only witness Shinjiro's fatal injuries before falling into coma if she max Moon Social Link in which was only after Arcana Fortune and Arcana Strength were defeated. Gallery Trivia * The scene with Akihiko holding Junpei so he can feel the breeze, a while they were set sailing to Yakushima may reference to ''Titanic. External Links * Official Site Category:Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade Category:Live Action